Aitai
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Kiriman surat untuk Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto


Untuk _Uchiha Sasuke_

Hei Sasuke, apa kau merasa, waktu itu cepat sekali berlalu, ya? Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun kita tak bertemu. Sudah banyak sekali hal yang kulakukan. Kalau kau mendengarnya, kau pasti kaget.

Aku sudah banyak berlatih selama 3 tahun ini dan, coba tebak! Aku sudah bisa melakukan RASEN SHURIKEN! Teknik baru yang kukembangkan dari rasengan dan pastinya lebih hebat dari chidorimu itu! Aku juga sudah menguasai teknik sage yang kupelajari dari kakek pertapa kodok. Aku yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat dari aku yang dulu. Aku bisa menebak kalau kau akan berpikir aku tetap saja si bodoh cengengesan yang dulu. Kalau kau bertarung denganku, kau pasti mengerti. Karena aku akan mengalahkanmu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat Sakura-chan dan Guru Kakashi 'kan? Jangan pura-pura cuek. Aku tahu kalau kau penasaran dengan kabar mereka.

Sakura-chan jadi tambah cantik. Dia juga belajar di bawah bimbingan nenek Tsunade, sama seperti kita yang dibimbing oleh para Sannin. Sekarang dia ninja medis terhebat dan tercantik! Tapi sekarang dia juga jadi tambah menyeramkan. Belakangan ini kalau bisa aku tidak ingin dipukul olehnya. Terakhir kali kena pukulannya, beberapa tulang rusukku patah. Bayangkan saja, dia bisa menghancurkan tanah dalam radius 5 km dengan sekali pukulan! Seharusnya kucegah dia belajar dari nenek Tsunade sebelum pergi dari Konoha.

Lalu tentang Guru Kakashi... Ah, biasa saja. Dia masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Lesu, sering telat, dan selalu membaca buku mesum yang sama setiap harinya. Kami tetap tidak pernah melihat wajah aslinya.

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Saat Guru Kakashi sakit, tim kita diberi pengganti. Ketua Yamato menempati posisi Guru Kakashi dan Sai di tempatmu. Kalau Ketua Yamato sih biasa saja (walau agak menyeramkan) tapi Sai itu loooh...

Kata Ino, dia mirip denganmu, tapi menurutku **TIDAK! **Dia itu terlalu menyebalkan! Saat pertama bertemu, dia menyerangku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Lalu setiap waktu pasti selalu tersenyum-senyum tanpa maksud yang jelas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Pokoknya kalian itu **berbeda! **Yaah, bukan berarti kau tidak menyebalkan, tapi cara kalian membuat orang lain sebal itu berbeda.

Ah, jangan marah, ya. Ini kenyataan sih.

Banyak yang kukenal, tapi banyak juga yang pergi. Kau tahu Jiraiya, guruku yang super mesum itu? Dia meninggal dalam misi. Aku sedih sekali kalau harus mengingatnya. Meskipun dia super duper mesum, dan kerjaannya hanya menulis novel porno dan mengintip pemandian perempuan, dia sudah seperti ayahku.

Eh, lebih cocok kakek, ya? Yah, semacam itulah. Pokoknya keluarga.

Aah! Aku juga ingin memberitahumu. Ternyata aku anak dari Hokage ke empat! Hokage yang terhebat dari semua Hokage itu! Keren 'kan? Kau kaget 'kan? Hahahahaha! Tidak hanya kamu yang punya garis keturunan hebat!

Tapi suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan lebih hebat dari ayahku! Dan kau akan kubuat menjadi salah satu saksinya, hahahahaha! (sepertinya daritadi isi suratku tertawa terus)

Eittss! Aku masih punya berita penting!

Kau ingat Hinata? Itu loh, cewek paling pendiam di kelas kita waktu di Akademi. Hinata yang sekelompok sama Kiba. Ah, kau pasti lupa-lupa ingat. Percaya nggak percaya, Hinata bilang suka sama aku! Dia bilang SUKA!

Hahahahaha! Kau sadar 'kan, Sasuke? Bukan cuma kamu yang punya penggemar! Aku juga punya! Jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku lebih tampan daripada kamu, hehehe... Bercanda kok, jangan pasang tampang cemberut dan menghina gitu dong.

Sebenernya aku bingung. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang suka padaku. Kalau aku memikirkannya, wajahku jadi panas sendiri. Hinata anak yang baik sih, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia suka padaku. Tiap kali bertemu aku jadi canggung sendiri, akhirnya kami malah jadi saling tidak bicara. Sasuke, kau ahli dalam masalah begini 'kan? Aku harus bagaimana dooong?

Begitulah, dalam 3 tahun ternyata sudah banyak yang berubah. Sekarang Akamaru jadi lebih besar loh, malahan bisa dinaiki. Gaara sudah jadi Kazekage, hebat 'kan? Aku juga akan segera menyusul. Guru Kurenai sudah mengandung. Tentu saja itu anak Guru Asuma. Tapi dia sudah meninggal dalam misi. Yang paling shock tentu saja Guru Kurenai, Tim 10, dan Konohamaru, tapi kami semua juga bersedih.

Yaah, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Semua berjalan dengan normal. Kami cukup sering berkumpul bersama. Eh, apa aku sudah bilang kalau mereka semua sudah jadi chunin? Hanya kita saja yang masih genin, loh, hahahahaha...

Hahahaha...

Ha...

...

Bohong.

Bukan itu yang ingin kutulis.

Aku ingin tahu, dimana kau sekarang? Bagaimana keadaanmu?

Selama 3 tahun ini, aku terus memikirkanmu. Seperti apa dirimu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Setiap waktu aku selalu terbayang-bayangi amarah karena tidak bisa menghentikanmu, kegeraman saat mengingat perjumpaan terakhir kita, kemudian penyesalan tanpa akhir karena aku tidak pernah cukup kuat untuk menyeretmu pulang.

Ah, maaf kalau kertasnya agak basah. Tapi aku tidak mau menggantinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat dan tumben-tumbennya tulisanku bagus, hahaha...

...

Meski sekarang aku cukup senang, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan... kebersamaan kita di tim 7. Dimana aku akan memerankan si konyol bodoh yang selalu cengengesan dan kau menjadi si ganteng menyebalkan yang sok cuek. Sakura akan selalu memujimu, dan aku akan menantangmu, kemudian Guru Kakashi yang akan jadi penengah di antara kita.

Percaya atau tidak, aku rindu masa-masa itu.

Aku...

Aku ingin bertemu.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, dan hal itu tidak bisa disampaikan hanya dengan sebuah surat. Kau tahu 'kan aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman? Kau adalah teman baikku, sahabatku, hubungan terkuat yang pernah kujalin bersama orang lain. Hal itu sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu. Yang ingin kutahu, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Ada beribu kata yang ingin kusampaikan. Ada berjuta perasaan yang ingin kuungkapkan. Begitu banyak sehingga dadaku sesak. Pikiranku penuh hanya untuk memikirkanmu. Begitu penuh sampai melimpah ruah.

Aku ingin tahu. Seberapa jauh jarak yang harus kutempuh, berapa lama waktu yang harus kulewati. Berapa malam lagi yang harus kuisi dengan selalu meneriakkan namamu dalam setiap tidurku? Seberapa banyak lagi air mata yang harus kukeluarkan setiap teringat dirimu?

Dadaku perih dan rasa perih itu tidak pernah mau hilang.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu.

Berulang kali aku mendengungkan kata-kata itu di dalam kepalaku. Hal yang sama dan tak pernah berubah.

Aku ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin kau melihatku. Diriku yang selalu ingin berjumpa kembali denganmu. Mengulang segala masa lalu dan membentuk akhir yang baru. Dimana kita akan tertawa bersama tanpa ada air mata di setiap kisahnya.

Karena itu, jawablah.

Kau dimana...

Sasuke 

Dari temanmu,

_Uzumaki Naruto_


End file.
